In recent years, magnetic heads for vertical magnetic recording have been proposed in order to achieve a higher recording density, a larger capacity or miniaturization of the magnetic disk device. In such a magnetic head, the recording head comprises a main pole configured to produce a perpendicular magnetic field, a write shield arranged to interpose a write gap on a trailing side of the main pole and configured to close a magnetic path between a magnetic disk and itself, and a coil configured to allow magnetic flux to flow to the main pole. Further, a microwave-assist magnetic recording head has been proposed, in which a microwave oscillator (high frequency oscillator) is arranged between the main pole and the write shield (write gap).
As a method of manufacturing such a magnetic recording head, a self-aligning method has been proposed. In this method, a microwave oscillator is formed so as to cover a stepped portion of a main pole, and the microwave oscillator is divided into two regions utilizing the stepped portion. Then, one of these sections of the microwave oscillator, which is not located on the main pole is partially scraped to align the ends of the main pole and the microwave oscillator with each other.
However, with the above-described method, a distorted microwave oscillator is formed in the stepped section of the main pole, and the distorted portion remains in the end on a main-pole side of the stepped section. The distorted portion of the microwave oscillator causes degradation of radiation characteristics and therefore it is difficult to obtain excellent radiation characteristics of the microwave oscillator.